Subdivisions
"Subdivisions" is a song by Canadian progressive rock group, Rush, released as the second single from their 1982 album, Signals.The song has been a staple of the band's live performances, is played regularly on classic-rock radio, and appears on several greatest-hits compilations. It was released as a single in 1982, and despite limited success on the UK charts, the song had significant airplay in Great Britain.needed In the United States, it charted at #8 on the Album Rock Tracks chart.1 Played live prior to its release, numerous pre-release live versions have circulated among collectors for years.Contents hide 1 About2 Personnel3 Music video4 Covers5 See also6 ReferencesAboutedit The song is a commentary on societal pressure to adopt a certain lifestyle, whether the "cool" youth culture or a comfortable, mundane suburban existence in a housing subdivision. Anyone who does not conform to these expectations is regarded as an outcast."Subdivisions" was one of five Rush songs inducted into the Canadian Songwriters Hall of Fame on March 28, 2010. The band asked Jacob Moon to perform his version of the song at the gala in their absence.2The song became available as downloadable content for the music video game Rock Band 3 on November 2, 2010, in Basic rhythm as well as PRO mode which takes advantage of the use of a real guitar, bass guitar, and standard MIDI-compatible electronic drum kits in addition to vocals.34 "Subdivisions"MENU0:00"Subdivisions" from Signals.Problems playing this file? See media help.Personneledit Geddy Lee - lead vocals, bass, synthesizers (Oberheim OB-X, Minimoog)Alex Lifeson - guitarNeil Peart - drumsMusic videoedit The promotional video scenes were filmed in the Toronto, Canada area. The downtown scenes were filmed in downtown Toronto, while the suburbs scenes were filmed in Scarborough, Ontario, near Warden and Finch Avenues. The high school scenes were filmed at L'Amoreaux Collegiate Institute, in the same area. The video also features scenes of the Don Valley Parkway and a busy TTC subway station. The student that walks downtown in the video is Dave Glover, a student at the L'Amoreaux Collegiate Institute at the time.neededCoversedit A version of "Subdivisions" appears on Jacob Moon's The Loop (Signpost, 2008), as well as in a viral online video of him playing the song solo live on a rooftop.PS I Love You covers "Subdivisions" on their 2011 Paper Bag Records release "Figure It Out".Rhode Island-based solo artist Andrew Lima covered "Subdivisions" on his debut covers album "Rediscoveries"(2011)5Finnish melodic death metal band Omnium Gatherum covered the song on their 2013 album "Beyond" as a bonus track in the Limited Edition release. Lyrics Sprawling on the fringes of the city In geometric order An insulated border In between the bright lights And the far unlit unknown Growing up it all seems so one-sided Opinions all provided The future predecided Detached and subdivided In the mass production zone Nowhere is the dreamer or the misfit so alone Subdivisions -- In the high school halls In the shopping malls Conform or be cast out Subdivisions -- In the basement bars In the backs of cars Be cool or be cast out Any escape might help to smooth the unattractive truth But the suburbs have no charms to soothe The restless dreams of youth Drawn like moths we drift into the city The timeless old attraction Cruising for the action Lit up like a firefly Just to feel the living night Some will sell their dreams for small desires Or lose the race to rats Get caught in ticking traps And start to dream of somewhere to relax their restless flight Somewhere out of a memory of lighted streets on quiet nights... Subdivisions -- In the high school halls In the shopping malls Conform or be cast out Subdivisions -- In the basement bars In the backs of cars Be cool or be cast out Any escape might help to smooth the unattractive truth But the suburbs have no charms to soothe The restless dreams of youth Category:Songs Category:Discography